


In This for the Long Haul

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discussions of Killian's hair, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Living Liam, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS one-shots of the fluffy nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fools All the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Liam decides to play up the April Fool's angle with his brother and Emma, with potentially disastrous (or drunken) results.
> 
> For El!

Emma was almost done filing the last of the paperwork at the station. She gave a sigh of relief  as  she glanced at the clock. 4:52. Just eight more minutes and she was free for the weekend. The sheriff’s station hadn’t had too many big cases, but a bunch of little ones that had added up to provide more paperwork than she preferred. Both she and Liam, her fellow deputy, had been consigned to filling out forms. Stupid Graham, with his talk of “seniority” and “I’m the sheriff and I’m telling my two favorite deputies to make sure it all gets filed”. **  
**

Liam was whistling, clearly not too put out by their task. Emma glared at him momentarily. He turned to her and grinned. “What, Swan? Have exciting plans for the evening that you’re being kept from?”

“Yes, Jones. A giant glass of white wine and escape from all of the stupid pranks people pull.”

“Oh, come now, lass. April Fool’s isn’t all that bad.”

“Tell that to me again when _you’re_ the one has to put up with Will Scarlet’s shenanigans.” Emma rolled her eyes. There wasn’t much trouble to get into in tiny Storybrooke, but resident mischief-maker Scarlet seemed capable of finding all of it.

“Will isn’t so bad. He’s just a bit rough around the edges. How you can put up with my brother and not him is beyond me.” Liam smirked.

“Your brother doesn’t commit misdemeanors.”

“Anymore,” he muttered. He brightened before continuing. “But I imagine my dear little brother will get up to _some_ mischief this evening. He has a date this evening, and Belle and I are optimistic that it’ll go _quite_ well, if you know what I mean.” He waggled his eyebrows in the most Jones way possible.

“Killian has a date?” Emma wasn’t sure how she was able to speak past the lump in her throat, but she managed to sound remarkably normal. She hoped. It wasn’t like she and Killian were together or even had firm plans, but generally they did hang out on Fridays. And her best friend would tell her if he had a date, right? She swallowed the panic rising inside her.

“Indeed he does! Lovely girl, Belle and I-”

“Look at that! It’s five. I’m out. You have a nice weekend, and see you on Monday!” She jammed her folder into her purse before fleeing the station. She wasn’t upset and those weren’t tears. She just had some dust in her eye.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was definitely near tears because Killian Jones had a date, and it wasn’t with her. Emma could only hope she made it home before having a breakdown.

—

Emma sat at the bar, idly stirring the ice in her whiskey. The Rabbit Hole was uncharacteristically slow this Friday, the majority of its patrons undoubtedly enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. She’d gotten home earlier and ordered Chinese food, allowed herself five minutes crying, then told herself to get it together. Killian could date whoever he wanted, and Emma would be fine. It was just easier to convince herself of that if she was out in public. People expected stoicism of their public officials, even lowly deputies. Besides, it was always entertaining to see Leroy’s drunken antics.

It was near eight, but it felt at least a couple hours later. She had only been here a little over an hour. Surely she could manage to get reasonably intoxicated here. Then she could go home, watch a few episodes of some mindless reality show and pass out.

Emma was so wrapped up with the intricacies of stirring her drink that she didn’t register the forceful jangling of the door as someone entered. She heard someone approach and pause before plopping into the bar stool next to her. She rolled her eyes. If some horrible dude-bro was about to hit on her with skeazy pickup lines, he had picked the wrong girl. She turned to him, ready to tell him to move on and possibly go to hell. Instead, she ended up gasping as she took in Killian Jones’ always handsome face. He managed to look both confused and happy as he gaped at her. She felt her own brow wrinkle. Wasn’t he supposed to be on a date?

Killian cleared his throat. “What are you doing here? Did your date not go well, Swan?”

Completely baffled, she tilted her head before responding. “What are you talking about? What about _your_ date?”

She’d never seen such a stupefied look on his face in the five years they’d known each other. “What date? My only plans were to go to your place so we could watch Castle, as usual. Then  Liam told me you had a date with Graham…”

Emma choked on her drink. “Liam told you that?! A date? With Graham? What the hell was he–oh.” She cut herself off as realization sank in. Killian seemed to realize his elder brother’s machinations at the same moment. He hurriedly turned to the bartender and ordered himself a couple shots of rum and another whiskey for Emma. “Well, love, it appears my brother was playing his idea of a joke on us.”

She stared down at the bar. “Yeah.”

The bartender placed the drinks in front of them. Killian nodded in thanks and placed some cash on the bar. “Wasn’t bloody funny, if you ask me.”

She glanced at him sharply. “I guess not. I’m not laughing, anyway.”

“Nor am I, lass.” He started tearing his napkin, a nervous tic of his that Emma had noticed within days of meeting him.

Emma took a deep, fortifying breath as she gathered her courage. He looked as upset as she did, and for the first time in years, she felt something like hope stirring in her chest. “Why do you think he thought this was a good idea, Killian?” She placed a hand on his harm.

He glanced down at her hand, and a small smile tugged at his lips. “I believe he thinks we’re fools, Emma, and he wanted us to-”

“Stop being idiots? Are we fools?”

He scratched behind his ear. “I think he finds it foolish that we’ve been toeing around our feelings for so long. Well, that I’ve been toeing around mine for you.”

She seethed for a moment before smiling. “Oh, he thought I was pining too, didn’t he? Or else he wouldn’t have told me that you were going on a date. And it wouldn’t have bothered me so much if I didn’t care.”

“Lass, if we both have feelings for each other, why hasn’t anything happened in all the time we’ve known each other?”

“Well, you thought I was a stick-in-the-mud when we met. Then there was Walsh and Milah.” She paused. “And for the last couple of years, I haven’t wanted to chance ruining our friendship.”

He snorted. “Me neither.”

“So…”

“So I say we go back to your place, talk over the feelings we have for each other, and watch Castle. And then we plan how to kill Liam.”

Emma laughed. “Sounds like a plan.” Before she closed her tab, she winked at him. “And if you play your cards right, maybe you’ll even get lucky.”

He raised an impish brow. “I knew you wanted me, Swan, dashing rapscallion that I am.”

She linked arms with him, pulling him toward the door. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Aye. And you love it.” He hesitated. “Emma, I think we should wait a little while before we, er, get lucky.”

She sighed but agreed. “At least until neither of us have had four drinks.”

“Four? Emma, how long have you been in there?”

“A couple hours. But I’ve mostly been plotting your brother’s demise and moping, and that requires alcohol.”

“Indeed.Well, I suggest that we don’t tell my brother about this evening’s developments.”

“Oh god. He’s going to be insufferable, isn’t he?”

“Not if he doesn’t know, love.”

—

Liam chuckled to himself as he stirred the curry he was making, remembering the joke he’d had at Emma’s and Killian’s expense. They were just too easy. One of these days, they’d pull their heads out of their asses and get together. Until then, he’d have his fun.  

Belle came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back. “What are you giggling about, husband of mine?”

He quickly filled her in on the afternoon’s mischief.

Belle looked outraged. She pulled back and punched his arm, hard. He winced while she berated him. “Liam Jones, I can’t believe you. You do not play with your brother and partner that way! Just for that, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“But, love…”

“And no, that’s not a joke.”


	2. The OGs of Storybrooke...Original Gossips, That Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny and Grumpy have very important gossiping to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday fic for Cee! It features background CS, but is really more Granny, Grumpy, David, and Ruby.

“Which one do you think is best? I personally like the third one.” Granny nodded firmly, tapping the image she had selected.

Grumpy adjusted his beanie. “I don’t know, sister. I favor a more streamlined look myself.”

“Ha! Like hell you do. Besides, don’t you think it’s a little too…tame?”

“Granny, what are you doing?!” The Widow Lucas peered up over her glasses at her horrified granddaughter.

“Mind your tongue, Ruby. It’s none of your business. What is your business is making sure everyone gets their coffee and food in a timely fashion.”

“Are you all looking at hairstyles…for Captain Hook?”

Mrs. Lucas looked determined. “Ruby, I don’t have to defend myself to you. That boy needs a haircut. I  have half a mind to go over there with some scissors myself.”

“And Ruby? I need more coffee,” Leroy grunted.

“Grumpy, you’re a dwarf! Why are you standing for this? Contributing to it, even.” Ruby’s face showed her unease at her grandmother’s and the dwarf’s topic of conversation. She refilled his cup nonetheless.

“Look at him, sister. His hair is starting to look like Rumplestiltskin’s, and that’s scary enough on one man. We don’t need two of them.”

The three turned to look at the man in question, who was currently eating breakfast with Emma. Killian had one arm around her, and the Savior was staring up at him adoringly. He used his hook to brush his hair out of his eyes before lowering his head to kiss her.

“Ugh. There’s not even a curse to worry about right now, so I don’t see the need for all of this PDA. We don’t need a true love’s kiss. Not in front of us all while we’re eating, anyway.”

“I can second that.” David had sneaked in to pick up takeout and looked rather queasy as he watched his daughter’s and her pirate’s rather public display of affection.

Grumpy nodded his agreement. “It’s disgusting. Almost as disgusting as his hair right now.”

“At least he’s washing his hair again now that he’s not the Dark One anymore,” noted David.

Ruby interjected, “Yeah, there seems to be a correlation between evil and strange personal grooming habits.”

Granny’s glance at her was cutting. “Oh, now it’s okay to comment? I didn’t mind the dirty hair on Hook. Made me want to wash it myself.”

Three voices yelled out at the same time. “Granny!”

“That’s just…wrong.” David sputtered uncomfortably.

“Good point about evil hair and grooming, though, Ruby. All the Dark Ones have had strange hair,” Grumpy pointed out.

Granny laughed. “Even though she wasn’t the Dark One, even Regina had some crazy hairstyles when she was the Evil Queen.”

“At least Emma’s not a bleached blonde anymore. That bun looked painful,” replied Leroy snidely.

“That’s my daughter you’re talking about!”

Granny snorted. “And that’s your daughter necking with Captain Hook over there.” She gestured over to the couple, who were indeed making out in the corner. It really was inappropriate public behavior, she reflected.

David sighed in resignation. “At least she’s happy.”

The gossiping foursome were silent for a few moments, all actually enjoying Emma’s happiness, whether it was found with a scruffy pirate or not.

Then Ruby spoke. “Who do you think Dr. Whale will base his next hairstyle off of now that Emma’s changed it back?”

Loud disagreement broke out, all four pulling out their smartphones as they tried to persuade the others what would look best on Victor Frankenstein.


	3. the wrong door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @lenfaz prompted me on Tumblr: My neighbour’s sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SUPER fluffy. Rated G, and about 2500 words!

A man bursts through the door, sighing dramatically. He sways drunkenly for a second before collapsing face-first onto the couch. “Would you fucking believe that that rat bastard Teach isn’t granting anyone’s days off they’ve requested until bloody Thanksgiving? I swear to God, Liam, I’m grateful you found me that job, but I don’t know how much more I can take. And then, _then_ , Belle had the nerve to blow me off for our standing lunch plans like we haven’t had them for three years.”

Emma lowers the knife she grabbed as soon as she heard the intruder enter her apartment. She’d immediately gone into detective mode–the interloper was male with dark hair (with adorable little floofs she tried to ignore), rather pale, close to six feet tall. The brief glimpse she’d gotten of his face hadn’t been enough to get any details, but she could see some stubble and lighter eyes (blue, maybe?).

She had been ready to interrogate him at knife-point until he’d spoken, at which point she’d rapidly inferred he was Liam’s brother. The accent and the, you know, addressing his rant toward Liam. What her neighbor’s brother was doing in her apartment was a mystery, though he clearly thought he was next door.

Emma has been living in this apartment for four months. She met Liam soon after, and she likes the Englishman well enough. They aren’t besties or anything, but they’ve chatted enough for her to know that he used to be in the Navy and that he has a younger brother he adores.

But somehow, Emma had assumed the younger brother was, like, a lot younger. Not a man whose well-formed muscles she can see straining through the shirt pulled tight across his back. And who is still face-planted on her couch.

She clears her throat. “Um.”

The (nicely shaped) lump on her couch stills. The mystery brother lifts himself onto his elbows and meets her eyes, blinking owlishly.

_God, he’s gorgeous_ , Emma thinks helplessly. Shoving the thought away with some annoyance, she stares down Intruder Jones.

“You’re not Liam,” he says, staring at her in surprise.

“Nope. And this isn’t Liam’s apartment either.”

He sits up, looking down at the couch. “And this isn’t his couch.”

“Not a bit of it.”

Clearly uncomfortable, he scratches the skin behind his ear before covering his face with his hand. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, lass. Apparently those pints hit me a bit harder than I realized. Could you possibly direct me to my brother’s apartment?”

She bites her lip uncertainly. “Oh, uh, just next door.”

He sighs. “Bloody hell, a door away. Once again, I’m so sorry.” At this he stands unsteadily and moves toward the door, pausing under its arch. “Thank you for not holding my drunk arse at knifepoint,” he says, nodding toward the knife she’s holding lightly.

Emma’s cheeks redden. “Oh, um, I thought you might be a burglar or someone I’ve arrested.”

“A police officer, are you, Miss…?”

“Emma. Emma Swan. And yeah.”

Jones smiles at her, and she catches her breath at the beauty of it. “Well, Emma, you must be quite the badass. And as you kindly also didn’t arrest me, I’ll offer my own name so as to avoid questioning. Though I suspect I’d enjoy it,” he smirks.

Emma rolls her eyes. “Don’t push your luck, buddy.”

He gives a slight bow. “Killian Jones, at your service.” He wobbles a little bit, looking chagrined at his instability as he makes eye contact with her.

She fights a losing battle against the smile threatening to break out across her face. “Good night, Killian.”

“Night, Swan.”

-

It’s just two more days before Emma hears a knock at her door. She isn’t expecting company–Elsa isn’t due for movie night until tomorrow, so she’s a bit baffled. She peers through the peephole and fights off surprised pleasure upon seeing Killian on the other side.

She opens the door a bit and leans out. “Hey. Glad to see you knocking instead of breaking in.”

He flashes a grin at her from where he leans against the opposite wall but looks at the floor in embarrassment. “Aye, thought I’d do better apologizing for my intoxication and lack of decorum by doing things the proper way this time.”

“Oh, so now you’re a gentleman?” Emma asks, opening the door to let Killian in.

“Love, I’m always a gentleman,” he says, swaggering into her apartment. “I, uh, got you something. You know, to make up for frightening you the other day and to thank you for neither stabbing nor arresting me.”

Emma takes the proffered gift. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to.” Nonetheless, she opens the box at his urging. She pulls out a beautiful Bowie knife, gaping at him.

Killian shrugs. “I had it sitting around, and I checked to make sure it was legal and all here. It’s perfectly permissible to use for self-defense within your own home.”

“Planning on breaking in again? But in all seriousness, I don’t know that I can accept this.”

“Swan, it’s no big deal. You can find them on Amazon easily enough. Besides, I was rather hoping this whole knocking thing would get me inside your walls.”

She looks at him warily. “Walls, huh? What makes you think there are any walls beyond those of this apartment?”

“You’re something of an open book, if you must know. That, and I asked Liam about you. Told me everything he knows.” He grins winningly at her.

Emma can’t bring herself to be mad. “Ha, and he told me about you. Though from his descriptions, I thought you might be twelve. Liam kept talking about his little, baby brother…”

“Baby?! Little…Just like him, the wanker.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. I’m just glad I don’t have to babysit,” she giggles. “Besides, he doesn’t know me _that_ well.”

“In that case, all the more to find out through conversation with a lovely, capable woman,” he replies.

She snorts and glances at him in amused exasperation. “That was surprisingly smooth, _little_ Jones.”

“Nothing little about me, Swan, if you must know.”

“You clearly felt compelled to tell me, at least.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“Well, for starters, what are you doing here?”

“Giving you the token of my gratitude and appreciation, but if I’m not wanted here, I can g–”

Emma interrupts him before he can continue. “No! I’m just wondering what you’re doing hanging out with me instead of, you know, continuing on to your brother’s apartment. Isn’t he wondering where you are?”

Killian’s cheeks color. “Ah, er, about that. This visit was expressly to thank you. Liam is actually out on a date, as it were.”

“I see how it is…just passing the time while your brother carouses.”

“I would never just be passing time with you, Emma,” he says, the sincerity in his voice almost too much for her.

She looks away and clears her throat, then she remembers something he said a couple days before. “What would your girlfriend think about that?”

“My girlfriend?”

“Yeah–Belle, was it?”

He laughs. “Belle isn’t my girlfriend, lass. She’s one of my best friends, and has been for years. I, unfortunately–or perhaps not so unfortunately, remain single.”

“Oh.” And because she can see the question in his eyes, Emma chimes in quickly, “I am too. Single, that is.”

Oh god, his smile at that is a little blinding, but Emma pushes down on the panic and warmth that flutter in her stomach.

“That’s something, then.”

“So, did you find find out what was up with your best friend?”

His expression is a little sullen at that. “No. And she blew me off again today,” he replies. Then he brightens. “But she can’t avoid me on Halloween. Say, Swan, are you busy that day?”

“I may be back by that evening, but I’ll be wiped from the day. Halloween is a beast.”

“Pity. I was going to invite you along to the party at Belle’s. Liam will be there and make everything all proper.”

Emma gives him a tentative smile. “Thanks for the invite, but I’ll have to pass. But if you swing by to trick or treat, I’ll probably have some candy for you.”

“Excellent. I’m glad it’ll be treats instead of tricks,” he says, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She just shakes her head.

-

It’s a little after eleven when Killian stops by on Halloween. He’s drunk and dressed like the hottest pirate she’s ever seen, and Emma is a little tipsy herself (and can’t quite handle smoldering, clumsy, adorable pirate in her current state).

She’s curious, though–she doesn’t think Liam is back yet, and it is rather early to call it a night on Halloween. “Hi, Captain Hook. Where’s your brother?”

“Well, hello, Swan. It’s good to see you, too. I’m doing fine, thanks for asking. How are you?”

Emma rolls her eyes at him. “You doofus, I can tell by looking at you that you’re feeling jolly enough. I just wasn’t sure what you were doing here without Liam.”

He walks up to her until he’s standing just a hair’s breadth away, and Emma holds in her breath. He leans in and wags his finger back and forth in front of her face. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, actually. Which is why I brought it up,” she adds, smiling.

Killian looks adorably befuddled for a moment before pulling back. “It appears I am once again more intoxicated than I thought. But anyway, I came by for some of that candy you promised.”

“You didn’t wanna stay at the party?”

“Nah. It was fun, but Liam was there with his girl, and–oh! I found out why Belle ditched me.”

“Oh, do tell.” Emma is surprised to find she actually is curious about this person who she’s never met, the best friend of this new…friend.

He leans back against the wall, hooking his thumbs through his belt loops. Emma tries not to get distracted while he speaks. “So, turns out she just started seeing someone. She wasn’t sure how I’d feel about it, and wasn’t sure that it was a romance at all at first.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him and asks, “Why did she think you might not approve?”

“Not my approval really, just…well, she’s started seeing a lovely lass who works at this diner not far from here.”

“Wait. Do you mean Ruby? Belle is the new girlfriend?!”

“You know her?”

They spend the next few moments in conversation about their mutual friends, discussing the situation and how _adorable_ the couple actually is. While they chat, Emma drags out the peanut butter cups and they end up eating their way through them.

It’s midnight by the time she realizes how much time has passed. “Shit, I can’t believe it’s this late. Do you want water or anything?”

“Water would be lovely, if you don’t mind. Then I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s been fun.”

“Fun enough to do so again, love?”

“What, sit around chatting and eating all my candy?”

Killian looks her in the eye and smiles softly. “That, or something else.”

“Uh, sure. I can give you my phone number if that’ll make planning something easier?” She kind of hates that it comes out as a question, but Killian brightens.

“Definitely!”

They exchange numbers while they drink their water, and then Killian turns to go. Emma stops him with a hand on his arm. “Will you be able to get in? I don’t think Liam’s back yet.”

He digs through his pocket for something, then holds it up triumphantly. “Aha! Keys!”

“All right, just wanted to make sure.”

“And I thank you for that, fair Swan,” he says as he exits the apartment. He presses the quickest and lightest of kisses to her cheek as he walks out, and Emma can only stand there touching the place his lips had been.

“I’m fucked,” she mutters to herself.

-

She definitely is in trouble, Emma increasingly realizes. Killian didn’t dawdle before using her number, texting her the very next day.

Now, they text back and forth. Sometimes they even go out and do things–date-like things– and other times they stay in. (She actually just went to his apartment for the first time, where they did things that make her blush when she runs into Liam in the hall.) She leaves the door unlocked when she’s home now, ready for him to emphatically burst in.

-

They’ve been seeing each other for about six months when Killian loudly makes his way into her apartment one evening.

“Damn it! I locked myself out of my place, and Liam isn’t home and I don’t have the key. I need a fucking shower before this company dinner,” he whines.

Emma rises up to greet him, pulling him into her arms. He slumps down into her embrace, and she runs a hand down his back soothingly. “You can shower here, Killian. You’re allowed to be naked at your girlfriend’s apartment,” she says, and the snarkiness of her reply is tempered by the gentle caresses she continues to lavish on him.

“But I don’t have anything to change into.”

She pulls back and walks back into her bedroom. “Hold on, I think you’ve left some stuff here.”

When they realize that they can cobble together not just one outfit, but a whole week’s worth, they eye each other a little sheepishly. But it’s good, Emma realizes, and they’re smiling at each other.

Before he heads out for the work dinner, Emma hands him the spare key to her apartment. “I’ll probably be asleep when you get back, but you can let yourself in.”

“Oh,” he says, looking gobsmacked. “Do you want me to put it back in the vase when I get back?”

She pauses. “Nah, keep it.”

-

It’s only a couple months after that when Killian has to find a new place to live. His lease is ending, and Emma finally musters up the courage to ask him to move in with her. After all, Liam is probably moving once his own lease ends, so the brothers won’t be in each other’s hair too much. And besides, she kind of loves Killian.

And he loves her back. Sometimes she has trouble realizing that this is her life now–a job she enjoys, a handsome and kind boyfriend that she gets to come home to.

But it is. And she smiles, thinking about how now when he bursts through the front door, it’s precisely the right door–it’s their door, their home…their life.


End file.
